User talk:Firestormblaze
Welcome! Congratulations on starting TheBakuganHangout Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I like it. . . . 22:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Message You wanted me to leave a message so yeah..HI!! H.A.G.S fire!!! TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 00:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) sup fire its eclipse can you give me a theme Darkus eclipse 21:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC)darkus eclipseDarkus eclipse 21:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm? Delete it,hurry! Watch out! My flames Will hurt! 23:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Take your time,BTW i might share it with you for doing this for me. Watch out! My flames Will hurt! 23:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much, i owe you big time so i'll share my account with you, just let me know when you want to use it. Watch out! My flames Will hurt! 01:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC) bdp ok i did RE: ZelennaFaviola Wait, Fave has a wikia account now? Since when? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 21:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Talk Page I know. But he didn't leave a signature. I didn't know who's talk page to leave that message on. Re: Aqua Fixed. --I never read it because it was BORING. 12:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Heh Eh, it's fine. She can play on it if she wants, I don't go on it anymore and BD's shutting down tomorrow anyways. --I never read it because it was BORING. 12:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh and Oh and can you take the collest pics with me in my collest clothes and my bakugan/battle gear ~Rileyfreeman10 Prob cause the b I'm prob on trying to dress myself before you take it oh I've forgot to lorwer case the B thats prob whats wrong turn that B in to a lowercase b and please take pics of my Bakugan/Battle gear and please if you dont mine take a pic of me in my coolest clothes~Rileyfreeman10 Thanks Yeah that would be cool and thanks soo much i owe you big time though I was thinking would it be fare if you shared my account cause you're almost like a bro to me so youcan log on my account anytime well sorry it's a little to late cause today BD shuts Down :( I was gonging to ask you can you take more pics of me in diff clothes and more but you probly wont take that much since the is the last day of BD if you want to you can but it's up to you but thank you! ~10 Pages ok well you might wanna see the little present i left for airzel Zero Out relationship and sacred 7 nvm, i wrote out both mine and hers Zero Out Hi fire hope you have a gơd day Stug Conner It's protected. --Get away, run away, fly away! 02:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, doesn't work. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) absence I may be away for a few days, there's been a lot going on lately for me (relationship, pets, vids, work) I'll be back in forth but fully back in a few days But I Won't Back Down~ Nope. I already have some. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 20:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RTW chat. ASAP. Contest idea. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 15:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Exclusive Bakugan Here are your requested blitz's. 2011-06-28_1145.png 2011-06-28_1146.png 2011-06-28_1147.png 2011-06-28_1148.png — Ji Robinson (talk) 02:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) sorry fire for a long time he me on Bd my bakugan dharak darkus and darkus luxtor Dont use the default thing, you want my fire background? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 20:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Re: Stories I would prefer if you seperate the messages you leave so I know which is the newest one. So you need help with story writing eh? Well need to work step-by-step. But are you basically asking me to write stories for you? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 03:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 I understand your dilemma, but how much older are you than me anyway? So what you're saying is that you need some sort of inspiration to get you going on writing a story? The sexy Bella Thorne, and no my Razenoid only has the name "Razen". Oh wait I got it. Crystal McHotness. 04:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey FSB how do I delete this 20:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC)The Mighty Q Thank you Thnx for the welcome buddy hey its gohan5ds Help I need help making a infobox like for the bakugan players like me,like the one you ask me to edit,im trying to make one but i dont understand how to put a picture.Can you help please? Pyrosmaster 19:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC)PyrosmasterPyrosmaster 19:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Template Sorry, but our Wiki is missing one of the templates that exists on their Wiki ... I'm not really in the mood to dig it out right now. I'll get to it later. --Get away, run away, fly away! 21:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Avatar yeah i did but what does my cartoon avatar have to do with that -Angel The Sound of Infinity~ sup fire its me eclipse Blueking4ever Can I make a page for him? I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 16:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin how on earth did that happen? -Angel thank you, oh and btw here is my winx persona: http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Angelus OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MADE THE WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_O Pyrusmaster82 20:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Favor Im getting anime pics for my story's characters. I need Jade. Think u could find a hot anime girl with black hair? I got Emilia covered and its gonna be tough to beat HER pic. Ill show u it later Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 00:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 nothing my bd user accout name was paulbrawler i was friends with kevin 30 and liliybeth ok you remind me of someone name samps or sam have you ever had of bakugan world champoinship the website search it in good my user name there is pyrusbrawler5 yeah he was a nice guy until he said kevin30 was evil and he was not and i joined his team kevin30 and samps team well there were friends and i have not had from them since the shutdown I had pics, but they were on my old account on this computer, which got deleted because of a virus. Sorry. BLAME THE FAMILY! BLAME THE BULLY!! BLAME IT ALL ON ME!!! 22:47, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just to let you know, there is a bunch of pics for BlazingSprinter here. I just remembered that. :P BLAME THE FAMILY! BLAME THE BULLY!! BLAME IT ALL ON ME!!! 03:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) CHECK IT OUT!!! http://www.coolfunnygifs.com/Gifs/14.gif XD ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 03:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok so where can if ind him,i just want to "talk" to him if you know what i mean.And what picture? I prefer to have my titanium dragonoid as my bakugan on the home page than helix oh and do whatever you want to him, idc -Angle Thanks 4 teh warm welcome my friend. I hope I feel safer here- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 05:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC)" Also is it fine if i join ur fan-fic gang?- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 06:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC)" Hey Hey man i need you to edit on this page,its about the tourney,go to both these link and edit: Bakugan List for TETBC (Pyruslords Wiki) Bakugan List for TETBC (The Elite Twelve Wiki) Sorry about this I've decided that I want my admin rights removed. I like to work on my page here, but it just doesn't work out. With you calling everyone perverts... It really put me out of place. I some-what think you're not my friend now and that I should have known. I also like backstabbing people, so I guess what I'm saying is the backstab... BUT... You've been acting like a jerk lately and it kind-of goes aganist me. THE WOLF WAS HERE BECAUSE HE SAYS SO! No... You bullied my friend and I live in an area where I can't stand bullying and it became me... I'm sorry... but I had to... I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 00:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) How about we just talk about this on a chat... it kind-of seems weird to just type on talk pages =/ I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 00:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey FSB! I have finished mah fan-fic characters and would like 2 add em to the home page so would u mind 2 unlock it?- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 06:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC)" FSB... I am so glad ur my friend Firestormblaze. Thanks for building this website. If i get blocked for no reason I know where 2 go. The characters I would like 2 be added= Humans: Aquos "Aqua" Rules, Bakugan: Aquos's Lumino Dragonoid (when it evolves replace with next evolution) and Mechtogan: Wiltshire. Thank u 4 teh support Fire- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 03:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC)" Hey! U joined mah wiki! If u decide 2 stay there I have plans 2 make u an Admin and chat mod. P.S can i be an admin here once I have made up to 115 edits?- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 07:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC)" Hey Hey, tomorrow @ around 7:00 P.M. PST make me a temp. admin. I can alter your MediaWiki files to completely custmoize this wiki if you want! [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Lordofpyrus']] [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|'Was']] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus|'Here!]] 04:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey FSB do u need 2 have a B.D account photo 2 be on the home page or have a page?- "Epikness! The Sharks will eat you! From Aquos rules, I have been expecting you mate and….. I AM COMMITING VERBAL DIARRHOEA! 06:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC)" Image Policy Hey. I wanted to ask you. What are the content limitations for images on here? I have a picture I drew that I want to upload, but it has some mild blood/gore elements to it. What do you think? Thanks. ^_^ "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí 10:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I never replied XD The card used to fuse was Super Fusion Ability: FireStorm Fusion. That is kinda like the Crimson Jewel Fragment, its meant to be the size of a little jewel on a necklace. Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 23:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Question... Can I have the admin power back... It turns out that my page is some-what messed up and I can't edit it... I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 14:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sig I got it from TVTropes, which I think in turn got it from Darkwing Duck, so yes, albeit indirectly. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'''DQ13]] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 20:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Firestormblaze would u mind 2 get on chat?- "Epikness! The Sharks will eat you! From Aquos rules, I have been expecting you mate and….. I AM COMMITING VERBAL DIARRHOEA! 20:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC)" Thanks for the warm welcome- User: Savage-Darkus p.s would u mind 2 show me the rules? Hey Firestormblaze how about we discuss Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows because I would like to make the episodes and design it's highlights. After I write them I put them on a blog. I would like to ask for ur permission cos it would be rude. How about we discuss it on chat- "I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 06:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC)" I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 06:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo Is it ok if you add these guys to the main page: Humans: Savage-Darkus, Bakugan: Dharako (Evo Phantom Dharak), Mechtogan: Dread and Raze. Please?- Savage-Darkus Hey can I please be a Rollback? p.s how do I make a kool sig like AOH's?- "I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 04:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC)" Nice to meet you again Fire. If you are wondering who the hades I am, I was Jadestone. Ring a bell? It should. I've been on a mission to find people I have met on BD. Anyway, goodbye for now. Jadestonedarkusking 20:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) lol... i wish BD was on. I have been ITCHING to show you guys my new bakugan. and next time, I am not gonna be annoying. I hope you are wrong. really. it was the best game EVER my team: Lythirus: 800G Wilda: 730G Razenoid: 500-1100G Hey mate can i please be an admin- "I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 21:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC)" Fire, by the way, tell every1 I said hi and that i am back. TO HAUNT YOU >:D! By the way also... I FLIPPED OUT WHEN I LEARNED YOU GUYS WERE IN YOUR LATE TEENS! WHAT IS A 17 YEAR OLD LIKE DEVIL (Angel) DOING ON BD?! I mean.. IM 11 IM ALMOST 12 ALRIGHT?! and thinking you guys were on bakugan dimensions.. dont you teens hate that kinda stuff? btw, i got to brawl bright light and she kicked my hole! god! I dont lose to haos brawlers you know! I ALMOST WON!! So people will respect me, so I can pwn vandals and so I can help others- "I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 22:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC)" ...hmm. anyway i gotta go now i will contact you again when i get the chance. now, IM GONNA GO SCARE THE CRAP OUTTA SEED! XD uh, one last question. WHERE IS SEED'S USERPAGE?! hehhehhehhehheh! and is it me or do you guys make a show, or something? if you are and if you can put me on and make me evil! (or good) you can if you want to or not. im just sayin. If you do make Lythirus awesome. and please send the link to me on my talk page. ok now I gotta go. talk to ya later. alright Fire, I needed to leave you this message at this time because I am leaving the house later on for my father's gig and won't be back til' past midnight. I leave a 2. he is a vocal impersonator and he sings MANY songs across many states! the farthest we have gone for a gig would be, here in ohio to san antonio texas and here to west virginia. if you wanna know his website ask because I do not wanna spam without permission. anyway about that show thingy. if it is a bakugan show that you guys made up if you want to put me in it. if it isn't a bakugan show, leave me out. And a few last things... everyone is getting mixed answers from spinmaster on BD coming back. a bunch of guys said they said yes and some are saying no. I sent spinmaster a webmail and they said: no, sorry BD is not coming up and we can not send you any free bakugan to replace you IN PACKAGE broken ones because it wouldn't "♪♫BE FAIR TO THE OTHER BRAWLERS♫♪" I'm tellin ya, spin master is really getting on my last straw lately! all I have to say for now... bye! Jaiden AKA Jadestone, Stone, Jade, no-stones Hey FSB can u add Wiltshire Titan to teh main page?- "I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 08:36, October 6, 2011 (UTC)" you know what, sorry nevermind just make someone use my Lyhtirus in it. i have had a hard time trying to decide. i am really sorry for that whole fuss. here Here ya go blaze. Later. http://cloford.com/resources/colours/500col.htm ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 18:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) i call him just plain ol lythirus. i never though of nicknaming him. and if it it that about bakugan dimensions, sure. but send me a link to the show will ya? if you are going to send me the link make it snappy- i have another gig to go to with my father in a few min. RE: Episodes What? I never cheated on her. Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 19:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Well anyway, Ill help with whatever i can remember where can I contact seed Angel the Sound of Infintiy~ What did u mean by we need order? And how will I produce the episodes without a blog?- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 01:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC)" Sure mate. Savvie will talk with proper grammar while I will use inkorrect grammar so U can tell teh difference between us- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 01:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC)" Thank you so much FSB. And I'm afraid thats not all we are going to see of him. He is currently trying to take down BW. Because its a 'bad place" when he tries to use his crat position on his wiki to forced the admins on BW to unblock him or block Airzel. -.- Thank you so very much though, I'll be sure to have Airzel to thank you as well ^^ RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 20:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) well its nothing major, just AR thinking he can take advantage of the users that decide to help him out on his wiki. He has given me, Airzel, A2, and Kelly Infinite blocks. Airzel for not unblocking him on BW. A2 for not blocking airzel on BW. Kelly, for not obeying him as a crat (yea he abuses his powers badly) And he threatened Abce2 saying something along the lines of, Your wiki is gonna fall and mine is gonna prosper. and its really getting everyone mad. He won't stop harrassing Airzel and he has two tests coming up, he can't deal with teh stress of this guy right now. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 20:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm only trying 2 change AOH's attitude. LOOK AT THIS: "Leave me alone" do you not seem to get? Simplicity [http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Airzel-of-haos '''in ']Madness. 00:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Says the n00b who decides to "cry" to get sympathy for a pretty much useless position, and now comes back begging me to be unblocked. Simplicity [http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Airzel-of-haos 'in ']Madness. 00:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) He is making it worse by doing this. He is costantly antagonising me and name calling me on here, MLP/B, Bakupedia and Here. This little boy needs a warning or something. I have already reported him luckily and If he doesn't get teh message BW will be destroyed- "Die and go away from me disgusting Haos Brawler 07:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC)" Yo bro, He left another message on my talk threatening BW. Please take appropriate action. Simplicity [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in ']]Madness. 11:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Meh, Sure, why the hell not. Just don't go around telling people that there stuff sucks, Be nice about it. I gotta do something, so you won't be unblocked for about two or three hours after this is posted. Just an FYI. Oh, and if AR threatens you and your wiki, just report him like all of the BW admins have. Just saying. Simplicity [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in ']]Madness. 19:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ok fire, i REALLY am dying to brawl you guys now. LITERALLY! dont take what i am about to say seriously, its just a rivalry/friendly thing. Ahem. OK YOU SACRED SEVEN PUNKS, I WANNA TAKE YOU GUYS DOWN IF I EVER SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN. (lets hope bakugan dimensions comes back) SO HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT DEVILIS LAPIS?!?!?! ( I am SO jealous! you guys were like famous or something! I mean, the FIRST team?!?! AWESOME!! i envy you, punk.(;) next time we brawl, i will have trained a lot more before getting cocky and trying to slip out when I know im in trouble. ( IF BD comes back) Hey I have trouble with putting images into Templates so would you mind to help Blaze?- "I am a very important user so LOSE YOUR LIVE n00b! 04:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC)" Lol see what I put for the edit on your relationships. OK NOW IM MAD. I SENT A MESSAGE TO SPINMASTER ABOUT BD, AND I LOOKED AT EVERYONE ELSES RESPONSES( INCLUDING LORD OF PYRUS!) THESE STUPID SPINMASTER PEOPLE ARE GIVING US ALL MIXED RESPONSES!!! DO YOU THINK I SHOULD EMAIL THEM AGAIN SAYING I WANT HARD, SOLID ANSWERS?! P.S. THEY ARE NOT EVEN GOING TO REPLACE THE BAKUGAN I BOUGHT THAT WERE BROKEN WHEN I BOUGHT THEM!!!!! JERKS! What's it take to be an admin, Fire? And if you want what they emailed me check out my blog. dang i guess the real thing i wrote didnt show up here: Thank you for contacting Spin Master's Customer Care Department. Bakugan Dimensions was a free promotion that was launched in connection to our Gundalian Invaders Season. The promotion ended on June 30, 2011 and Bakugan Dimensions was closed. Redakai is not replacing Bakugan, as they are two separate products/cartoons. We cannot provide any concrete information as to what will be next for Bakugan, however we would recommend that you please check www.Bakugan.com for news, updates, contests and promotions. Bakugan itself will continue to live on, grow, and evolve. ok now I saw it. thx. OK this episode can be in Arc 2 since I already schelduled the Arc 1 episodes. It will be the episode where we explain how important having a good mate is to AOH. Tommorrow at 9:30 (Australian time (AM)) I will get on and help- "Go and destroy all who stand in our way! 03:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC)" Hey Blaze. I am here to apply for adminship again. I have made 307 edits and am ranked #2. I want to help rid of vandals, block harassers, etc.- "Go and destroy all who stand in our way! 09:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC)" Then how come AttrubuteMaster, Bendo and Ji are Admins?- "Go and destroy all who stand in our way! 21:26, October 20, 2011 (UTC)" Thanks alot. P.S: I am not abusing my power Crats are very important Users so they deserve respect. I also want a better background than BW. That is why the rules are so harsh there, also my Wiki my rules just like that jerk AOH said on BW about "his Wiki, his rules" have a wonderful day mate- "Go and destroy all who stand in our way! 22:11, October 20, 2011 (UTC)" Cold? Think you're gonna be cold this winter? don't think you'll EVER survive due to the cold season? Then buy a Snuggo ! I am just one hell of a contributor! 00:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!!! I GOT KICKBANNED FROM THE CHAT (AND STILL ARE) FOR "GOD MODDING". WHOOPS, HERE. Jadestonedarkusking 20:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) It is not AR it's me AOH, duh... -_-". TIME TO UNVEIL MY REAL COLORS! "Airzel-of-Pyrus 06:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC)" SICK! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hi4D0IZAYEw&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL 18:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The rules please?- "Baku-Cool 01:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC)" Thnx FSBlaze- "Baku-Cool 03:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC)" Hey Fire, i think you would make quite the admin on my wiki.... ONCE I LEARN HOW TO MAKE SOMEONE AN ADMIN!!! ROFLOL Jadestonedarkusking 10:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fire, I need your help. i made a wiki and i want to know: how do you add the welcome to an admins userpage thing and a poll? please help. Jadestonedarkusking 17:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) oh and an edited signature Jadestonedarkusking 17:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) here http://bbpclub.wikia.com/wiki/BBP_club_Wiki Jadestonedarkusking 18:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) But, i learned the poll. Jadestonedarkusking 18:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) We're aloud to cuss on here? From sweet to sour 11:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC)